1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge mounted in an electrical appliance to allow a cover to pivot relative to a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical appliances like cell phones and notebook computers comprise a cover, a base and a hinge. The hinge is mounted between the cover and the base to enable the cover and the base to pivot relative to each other. With reference to FIG. 8, one of such conventional hinges comprises a stationary bracket (81), a limiting element (82), a rotating bracket (83) and a nut (84) and may have multiple spacers (96) and multiple resilient discs (97).
The stationary bracket (81) comprises a horizontal plate (85) and a vertical lug (86). The plate (85) is mounted on the base of the electrical appliance. The lug (86) comprises a through hole (87) and two cuts (88). The through hole (87) is formed through the lug (86) and the cuts (88) are formed respectively in two lateral sides of the lug (86).
The limiting element (82) has a non-circular fixing hole (89) and a limiting protrusion (91). The fixing hole (89) is formed through the limiting element (82) corresponding to the through hole (87) of the lug (86). The limiting protrusion (91) protrudes axially out of limiting element (82) around the fixing hole (89) of the limiting element (82) and selectively abuts against the cuts (88) of the lug (86).
The shaft (83) comprises a head (95), a first end, a second end and a thread segment (92). The thread segment (92) is formed on the first end of the shaft (83). The first end serially mounts through the limiting element (82), the spacer (96), the lug (86) of the stationary bracket (81) and the resilience discs (97). The nut (84) screws on the thread segment (92) to hold the limiting element (82), the spacer (96), the lug (86) of the stationary bracket (81) and the resilience discs (97) against the head (95) of the shaft (83).
The rotating bracket (83) is mounted securely on the second end of the shaft (83) and is attached to mount the cover of the electrical appliance.
When the cover of the electrical appliance pivots relative to the base, the rotating bracket (93) rotates the shaft (83) and the limiting element (82) is rotated by the rotating shaft (83). Because the cuts (88) of the lug (86) selectively abut against the limiting protrusion (91) of the limiting element (82), the rotating angle of the shaft (83) and the limiting element (82) are limited.
The limiting protrusion (91) strikes the cuts (88) of the lug (86) when the limiting protrusion (91) abuts against the cuts (88) of the lug (86). Because the striking force focuses on the cuts (88) of the lug (86), the lug (86) becomes fatigue due to accumulation of the striking forces and may be broken from the cuts (88).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge that disperses the striking force to the bracket lug and provides hints on approaching rotating limits to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.